1. Technical Field
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interviewing and capture process.
2. Background Art
It is generally known to conduct interviews. It is also generally known to do research prior to conducting an interview. However, one of the challenges in conducting many interviews is being able to customize the questions quickly so that only relevant questions are asked, and to be able to cover those questions in a fixed amount of time. Traditionally, most interviews start with a general set of questions in mind, and go for as long as it takes to get the information they need. This means that there are wide swings in the amount of time each interview takes, and unless the customer is willing to go with an hourly pay-as-you-go approach, this approach does not work very well as a business model. If one uses a fixed fee arrangement, the base price would have to be high enough to take into account the wide range of time it could take, and the price may be too high.